Will OF Time
by 999sea9
Summary: Predictions are not always true, after Toei annouced that MAtt and Sora would be married years later, both of them started to be an offical couple, but Tai won't just leave this to rest, he just wants Sora back into his life  Taiora fanfic


_Will Of Time_

_Okay. This time, a different title from the rest of my stories. Something special! ^_^_

_A Taiora fanfic_

_Enjoy! ^^_

* * *

><p><em>The last thing I want to hear from you, is goodbye...<em>

* * *

><p><em>- 1 March 2012 4:00pm-<em>

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SORA!"

Everyone was enjoying the party. Of course, everybody was there.

Izzy, Mimi, Hikari, Takeru.

Tai , Matt And Sora.

But, not exactly everyone there was in such a joyous mood

...

Tai kept himself in a corner, where he watched Matt and Sora do dares from the other members.

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!"

As he saw Matt and Sora lean towards each other, he crushed the plastic cup in his hand.

They got closer and closer.

And Tai got more and more furious

Then, Matt and Sora started to lock their lips together, kissing each other

"AWWWWWWWWWW! CONGRATS!"

Tai just turned away from the rest, while Sora turned to look around, seeing Tai segregating himself from the others in the party.

_Toei annouced that Matt and her would be married in the future_

_Screw Toei. _

_I- I- don't even want the both of them to be together_

_Does the future always have to be the winner_

"Hey, Tai."

She walked over tapping him on the shoulder

But he refused to turn back

"..."

"What's the matter with you, you dumbo! is there-"

"Nothing."

And he just left like that.

"TAI!"

"Sora?"

_Never-_

_Never did he treat- _

_me like this before..._

"Sora?"

*sob*

Matt got closer and closer, while tapping on Sora's shoulder

"... NAH IT'S FINE! HE ALWAYS IRRITATES ME DOESN'T HE?"

She looked up and took a huge breath while cleaning her eyes.

"Let's continue, shall we?"

_What is wrong with him.._

* * *

><p><em>-8:50pm-<em>

_Hey you idiot! Why did you leave so suddenly? You wanted to walk together home didn't you? In the end, you left before the party ended_

_Selfish!_

_Sora_

* * *

><p><em>-9:00pm-<em>

_Hey! Taichi Yagami! It's been 10 mintues! You always replied my messages! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? Reply!_

_Sora_

* * *

><p><em>-9:16pm-<em>

_TAI! What is wrong? Could you at least tell me something. Or even reply my messages._

_Sora_

* * *

><p><em>-9:53pm-<em>

_Tai. Could you at least respond? _

_I'm sorry if I had hurt you before, but could you at least scold me or talk to show that you're alive?_

_Sora_

* * *

><p><em>-10:00pm-<em>

"Sora, time for bed!"

"I know, mum. I'm already 16..."

_He's never like this..._

_What did I do...?_

She put her mobile phone on her bed and left the room

* * *

><p><em>*beep* *beep*<em>

This startled Sora a bit, she unlocked her phone, and saw the message

* * *

><p><em>-2 March 2012 9:14pm-<em>

_You have Matt. It's so clear you don't need me. The kiss was very clear to me_

_Tai_

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

She put her mobile phone in one corner, while she covered the blanket over her face, trying hard to control her emotions

*sob* *sob*

_Tai..._

_I- I..._

_What have I done..._

* * *

><p><em>-3:09pm-<em>

"So, that jerk told you this!"

*sob*"Yes.."

Matt stood up, and clenched his fists with fury.

"That idiot! He doesn't even know anything! And he can tell you all this crap!"

"It's better. it'll hurt him more!"

"No, I'm going to look for that jerk!"

"NO! IT-"

"Sora! He does-"

And just so, Tai appears in the park.

"BASTARD!"

And Matt ran and punched right in Tai's face.

"TAI!"

And Tai fell to the ground with a moan.

"... S-"

"Tai, you idiot!"

Sora pulled Tai up, but Tai just turned away from Sora, leaving Sora to feel bad for herself.

"You don't know anything, Taichi Yagami"

"What?"

"I'll tell you.

* * *

><p><em>-One month ago-<em>

"It is either him or your family! You choose!"

"Mum. Why can't we be together? He's nice-"

"Sora dear, Taichi is a reckless guy and when he gets older, he'll do-"

"But, he's my be-"

"NO! It's either you go with him and I'll leave you for good, or you go with Matt and stay with us and leave Tai."

"But-"

"You're 16 already It's your choice."

"..."

_Tai..._

* * *

><p><em>"..."<em>

"NOW DON'T YOU GET IT?"

"WHY DID YOU KISS?"

"SORA'S MOTHER WAS THERE YOU IDIOT! WOULD YOU WANT SORA TO GET HURT, BASTARD?"

"..."

"Matt, I already told you."

And Tai just left again.

"TAI!"

But this time, Matt pulled her back...

"Let him cool down for a while."

"But-"

"No."

"... Kay.."

_Tai, I'm sorry..._

_Really Really Sorry..._

* * *

><p><em>-8:25pm-<em>

*beep*

Sora picked up her mobile phone once again, and it was from Tai, again.

_I'm sorry for yesterday, Sora_

_I was such a bastard at that time, I couldn't even think of what I was doing..._

_I don't care this time. _

_This time, I want to be with you_

__The last thing I want to hear from you, is goodbye...__

__Tai__

_"Tai..."_

* * *

><p><em>-3 March 2012, 10:00am-<em>

_It was raining heavily outside and Sora kept looking at her watch, praying that Tai would not come, knowing him of his reckless attitude_

_*RINNGGGGGGGGG*_

_Oh no-_

"Oh goodness! Who could that be? It's raining and-"

Sora's mother opened the door and saw that 16 teenage boy standing outside all drenched standing under the rain.

"TAICHI YAGAMI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING OUTSIDE OF MY HOUSE!"

"Mrs. Takenouchi! I want to be with your daughter! And no matter what! I'll be there for her and I won't leave her alone!"

"SHUT UP!"

"I don't want her to be with someone she doesn't-"

**"IF YOU ARE REALLY SO PERSISTENT, ! STAND OUT THERE IN THE RAIN FOR THE WHOLE DAY!"**

"MUM!"

And she slammed the door right in his face.

"Dear, I'm sure he'll leave in a few minutes time. Let's continue to have breakfast..."

"Kay... ..."

_Tai, don't be such an idiot and go stand there_

_Leave, I don't want you to get hurt like this..._

* * *

><p><em>-12:00pm-<em>

_He was still outside_

* * *

><p><em>-2:50pm-<em>

_He was still outside, and Sora looked through the window, looking at Tai sneeze and cough, while facing the thunderstorm outside of her house..._

_"Tai..."_

_Tai looked up throught the window, and reached his hand out.._

_"Sora..."_

* * *

><p><em>-8:00pm-<em>

_It finally stopped, and Mrs. Takenouchi opened the door, seeing the badly drenched Tai, his skin also turned pale due to the cold weather..._

_"You can come in."_

_Tai slowly walked in, slowly step by step, before finally collapsing onto the floor._

"TAI!"

...

* * *

><p><em>-10:07pm-<em>

Tai finally woke up at last, seeing himself covered in blankets and lying down on the mattress. He was too tired and could not even get up.

_"Have I failed?"_

But it wasn't his room. Neither was it Kari's room or the room of his mum.

It was Sora's room...

"..."

He decided to get up, and after many attempts, he managed to sit up straight...

And he saw the diary on Sora's study desk.

Unintentionally he saw her last entry.

* * *

><p><em>-3 March 2012 9:50pm-<em>

_That idiot came._

_He came for me..._

:)

_I already told him to give up, but he's really so stubborn._

_I don't want it to be his last will to fight. For Me._

_He already lost many things. I don't want..._

_And the rest of the page were smudged by tears..._

* * *

><p>"Tai!"<p>

"Uhhhhh- I'm-"

"Nah, It's fine."

She wiped her tears using her sleeve while she walked into the room.

"I'm sorry I caused you all this trouble. But this-"

"It's fine. It's over already, you idiot. Take your medicine."

Slowly, Sora put some tablets into Tai's mouth, while Tai just took a gulp of water, while blushing furiously~

"Thank you, tomboy."

"Welcome, idiot"

"At least you still have some sense of humour."

"You too."

"..."

_~Awkward moment of silence~_

"I have to tell you something, Sora."

"Yes?"

_He got closer, and closer to Sora's face while Sora tried getting further from Tai._

_But not for long, he touched her face, and both of them stared at each other's eyes without any reason._

_He could see her teary, brown eyes sparkling under the dim lighting..._

"I- love- you."

"Tai-"

And slowly, both of them closed their eyes and locked their lips together, while hugging each other, while Sora finally let her tears flow, but those were not tears of sadness, but tears of joy. And both of them fell onto the bed, while both of them finally opened their eyes and stared at each other...

* * *

><p>"I knew that all along you idiot~ I could remember you stalking me everywhere since elementary school~"<p>

"HAha! I was only ten back then!"

"But is it really true that I'm going to marry Matt~"

"Who cares about the future, when we can change the present now. Right, Sora~? Just remember one thing."

"What is it, dumbo!"

"I'll never leave you alone to suffer. i'll be there to love you forever-"

"And always, right? That's what you told me since elementary school. You'll be there for me forever and always~"

"Yeah!"

Tai kept staring into Sora's eyes, which made her blush even more~

"It's late already. Time for bed~"

"Whatever~ Good Nights~ Thanks for everything today~"

"You too, Sora~ Nights~"

"Nights~"

And Sora turned off the dim lighting...

_"I love you, Tai~"_

_"Love you too~"_

_Even Toei predicted that Matt and Sora would be a couple, she and Tai knew one thing. _

_What happens in the present will change the future to be what it is._

_-__エンド-_


End file.
